


「冢迹」水色

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 情人节快乐！PWP，腿×性转景♀！
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	「冢迹」水色

“本、本小姐换好了……！”

迹部原本清澈透蓝的眼眸略微有些低垂，像含了些羞似的，不去看手冢，却瞥向了别处。

她一头金色的发就算在夜色中也还是留了些耀眼，微卷的长发此时却被松松地盘了起来，徒留了一些滑落的碎发增添着独属于青春岁月的活力。包裹住了挺翘胸部的靛蓝色泳衣恰到好处地衬着她的蓝眼睛，分体式的泳衣形制又留出了一段羊脂玉似的白嫩的细腰，短裙只单单遮住了大腿的上端，裸露着下身大半的肌肤，白皙的脚也直接踩在了泳池边有些微凉的瓷砖上，小巧可爱的脚趾时不时地轻轻蜷起又伸展，彰显着主人此刻莫名的紧张。

手冢国光刚刚回过头，眼前落入的便是如此一副诱人的光景，但他镜片后深褐色的眼眸却似乎毫无波澜，神色也仍旧是往日一般的淡漠，只单单对着迹部点了点头，“好。那接下来就热身吧。”

迹部轻轻怔了一下，然后有些难以置信地看着手冢已经背对着她开始了标准的热身动作。她无奈地撇撇嘴，走到了手冢的身后，也学着他，减小了动作的幅度一起热身。不愧是在各个中学的高等部都出了名的冷漠，迹部轻轻咬了咬唇，一边牵拉着自己的手肘关节一边有些忿然地想。

见到她大小姐的泳装后反应竟然还能如此平静，手冢国光一定是第一个人。

“迹部，你想学什么泳姿？”手冢认认真真地热身完了，站定身子，回过头看着他。

“……？”迹部本来就是借着学游泳的借口才邀约了手冢前来，但手冢来了之后她的注意力又被眼前挺拔俊朗的那个人给扯过去了大半，以致于手冢丢过来的问话她明显有了一瞬的慌神，“蝶、蝶泳吧。”

“蝶泳？”手冢看着她，带些疑问地重复了一遍。

“怎么？手冢你是不是不会？”迹部抬了抬小巧精致的下巴，有些耀武扬威地看着他。

“……没什么，你想学也可以。”手冢本想说你连换气都不会怎么还偏偏选了最难的一个泳姿，想了想大小姐那不服输的脾气，到底是把这句话咽了下去。

迹部景吾没再应他，她只是用她那双在夜色里都流着光的蓝眼睛瞥了一眼手冢，就自顾自地走到泳池边坐下，短裙的裙底就散在大腿和瓷砖上，脊背轻轻屈起，肩胛骨像跃跃振翅的蝴蝶。

泳池毕竟是不比温泉，况且还在夜间，湛蓝的水带着比肌肤更低的凉意，迹部用脚尖轻轻试了试，终究是有些怕冷，她转转眼看着手冢，手冢已经先一步下了水，站在粼粼的波光里，也回过头看着她。

“迹部？”手冢出声轻轻喊她，然后对着她伸出手，“小心点。”

“本小姐知道。”迹部犹豫了一下，还是轻轻扶着手冢的手，借了力，使劲一撑，把自己送进了微冷的水中。泳池的水说深不深，说浅也不浅，将将没过了她的胸前，比皮肤更低的温度激得她本能地就攀住了手冢的胳膊，向那散着温暖的身躯挨近。

“……迹部。”手冢难得软下来声音，出声喊她。

迹部被手冢提醒过后，脑子瞬间懵了一下，然后她才反应过来自己现在的动作是有多么的主动。“对……对不起。”大小姐几乎瞬间就松开手想往后退，结果脚底一打滑，整个人都往后仰，就在她差点被水没过了脖颈喘不过气的时候，手冢反手拉着她的手腕，把人拖进了怀里。

迹部本来就不会游泳，刚刚又小小地被吓了一下，现在整个人贴在手冢淌着水的胸膛，几乎是连喘气都忘了。手冢肌肉匀称的胳膊带了点力气，揽过了她的肩，让她整个人倚在自己身上站稳。

“没事吧？”

手冢低了眼看怀里的人。

迹部睁着蓝眼睛，心脏几乎跳出了嗓子眼，四肢也忘了该怎么动，也不知道下一步该干什么。

太近了，她和手冢挨得实在是太近了。

和一个男生如此亲昵倒不会太让她觉得不适，而最让迹部觉得浑身酸软的是，她感觉到手冢的泳裤下已经挺立凸起的火热，正在微凉的水中，紧贴着她光洁白皙的小腹。

“迹……”

“手冢，你等一下。”

迹部却先出了声打断他，泳池波澜在二人之间似乎无边无际的湛蓝的水似乎带着夜间的凉风，灌进了她的心里。

“手冢国光，我问你……”

然后迹部景吾抬起了双臂环过了手冢的脖颈，带了些水面扬起的细碎的水珠，搂着手冢更贴近自己，那里的滚烫也几乎要陷进了她的小腹，简直像一块烙铁一样，似乎都在她的皮肤烙印出了更为紧密的形状。

手冢国光毕竟是发育成熟的男生，个子比她高出了一个头多。迹部踮起脚尖抱着他，然后歪歪头，看着手冢，那双星光璀璨的蓝眼睛似乎和粼粼的水面融在了一起似的。

“你难道不喜欢本小姐吗？”

直到手冢把迹部抵在泳池壁上，粗重的呼吸扑在她的脖颈处的时候，迹部的心里才微微生出了一些不着底的恐惧。

“等、等一下，手冢，我……”

本来女生的力气就弱了些，手冢又是长年累月地打网球，迹部根本推不开他。手冢轻而易举地就把她卡死在自己的怀里，迹部背后就是冰凉的瓷砖，看得出她已经无处可逃，手冢才低了头，封住了那张轻启的红唇。

“害怕了？”手冢终究怕吓着她，动作渐渐放轻，只是浅浅地吻她，舌尖扫过了牙齿和柔软的口腔，又纠缠逗弄着对方的舌尖，最后贴着她的唇，带了一丝调笑意味地问她，“刚刚是谁引诱我的？”

“本、本小姐也没想到你这座冰山这么沉不……唔……嗯、嗯啊，你别……”迹部原本撑着说出来的反驳在手冢骨节分明的手指滑进了她的泳衣的时候变得七零八碎，她的胸围其实并算不上傲人，但是挺翘鼓涨的乳房落在手冢的手里却让他觉得别有一番可爱。

“迹部，这么快就有感觉了？”手冢看着面前几乎要把头低进了水里的少女，一些垂落下的金色的发丝几乎都要沾上了水面，但是露出来的小巧的耳朵尖却已经开始发粉。他把迹部拉进了自己的怀里，不等她来得及惊呼，手指已经将那上半截堪比胸衣长度的布料推到了她可爱的胸脯上面，掌心顺势握住了柔软的乳房，一下一下地揉捏，偶尔用指尖不经意地剐蹭过早就开始挺立的乳尖，怀里的人便会有些轻轻的颤栗。

“景吾真敏感。”手冢顺其自然地换了称呼，他吻了吻迹部的前额，手指却恶意地夹住了已经坚硬的乳头拉扯，精致的小乳房几乎被扯弄成了类似水滴的形状。迹部景吾贴着他，带了水珠的金发蹭着他的锁骨，嘴里还呜呜咽咽的低声呻吟，她几乎害羞到不敢抬头，结果反而被手冢捏着下巴强迫她扬起脸亲吻。

“不、不要在这里……”等手冢国光的指尖顺着她柔软的腰线滑到了她的下半截泳衣里的时候，迹部几乎已经害怕到闭上了眼，却也没什么实质性地抵抗的动作。手冢觉得她实在可爱，隔着泳衣细滑的布料拍了拍她的小翘臀，又亲了亲她已经红透了的耳廓，“那就——听景吾的吧。”然后便趁着怀里的人没反应过来，借着水的浮力轻巧地将她打横抱了起来。迹部本能地揽过他的脖颈，暴露在外的硬挺的乳头蹭着男生的胸膛，却磨得自己越发无法抗拒快感，甚至还想着要索求更多。

原本没过胸口的水波渐渐向下消退，手冢抱着金发的少女走到了泳池的浅水区，水色的深蓝自然转为了剔透的浅色，借着透亮的月光，甚至连地砖也能瞧得一清二楚。没有了水的浮力作低衬，迹部几乎更用力地抱紧了手冢，她仰起脸看着他，被打湿了的金发湿漉漉地贴在额角，蓝眼睛里自然翻涌的都是情欲的波涛。

“手冢，本小姐命令你快——啊嗯、唔……”

话没说完迹部就被他轻轻放在岸边坐着，手冢自己单膝跪在泳池里，眼前的高度恰好能让他一口含住迹部的乳尖挑逗。还未经情事的少女此时只顾着浪叫，双手伏在手冢的肩上，想推开他，却又把他拉得更近。

然而手冢却只浅浅地吸舔了一下敏感又坚硬的地方，就将唇齿移到了一旁无关痛痒的软肉上专心致志地印着吻痕。迹部最需要纾解欲望的地方却被男生彻底地无视，就连另一只捏着乳房的手也恰恰漏过了乳头，只让细嫩的乳肉从指缝中凸出又回落。迹部已然忘记了羞怯，她胡乱地挺着胸脯，故意让小巧挺立的敏感点蹭过手冢的双唇，却只能引得自己更加难耐。

“景吾这么主动，真是少见啊。”手冢国光最终还是含过了她的乳尖，迹部嘴里黏腻的呻吟一下就清亮了起来。手冢一边用齿尖轻蹭着她的乳头，一边拉开了她的大腿，然后抚摸上少女更加神秘温热的地带，满意地听到迹部的呻吟变得更加破碎又勾人。

“手冢，嗯啊……你快点……”迹部此时坐在泳池的边上，夜风却没有舒缓她身体的炽热，没有被眷顾到的另一个乳头已经涨大，她情不自禁地伸手去揉捻，却被手冢握着手腕从胸前拉开。专心致志挑逗她的男生已经将吻落到她平坦的小腹处，不安分的手指也从下半截泳衣的短裙边缘探了进去，触及到了温暖又湿润的一片狼藉。

“景吾都这么湿了，真是淫荡啊，该罚。”手冢这时却揽过了迹部大开的耻骨，将她的下半身拖进泳池里。比体温要微凉一点的水面因为二人的动作激荡出稀碎的水花，迹部刚想挣扎，就被人捏着腰翻了个身，整个人趴在了泳池边，乳头狠狠蹭过了瓷砖，又惹得她一声低呼。

手冢勾着她的短裙两端向下扯，等秘密的花园完全展露在了他的眼前才停止了动作。迹部的阴户白皙又光滑，淫水夹杂着溅起的泳池的水珠更显得她整个下半身都是湿漉漉的一片，阴唇已然掩藏不住渴求着被贯穿的小穴，在朦胧清澈的月光下轻轻一张一翕，看得手冢国光恨不得马上就挺身而入。

“手、手冢，你快点……”迹部景吾似乎不知道自己现在的模样有多诱人，她还轻轻地晃了晃翘臀，然后在湿润的小穴被手冢插进了两指的时候整个人瞬间绷直了身子。

“放松点，景吾。”感受到媚肉的紧致，手冢俯下身轻轻啃舔些迹部背后好看的蝴蝶骨。少女的秘密花园第一次被异性侵犯，迹部只觉得满足又忍不住有些疼痛难忍，手冢故意耐着性子等她一点一点地适应，听她嘴里嚷着疼的声音渐渐开始绵软香甜，才抽出了手指，换上了早已经迫不及待的性器，抵着穴口，一点一点地分开了唇瓣，挤了进去。

“呜啊……痛、痛！”毕竟是第一次，迹部在他的性器顶端刚刚卡进了阴道之后就已经疼的抽气。手冢的双手绕到了她的胸前，在把人搂进怀里的同时，指尖也狠狠地压上了挺立的乳尖揉搓轻扯。少女忍不住浑身轻颤，唇边溢出的都是甜腻到不行的呻吟，下身因为胸前的刺激也更加湿润紧致地吸吐着性器，有些淫水已经滑到了大腿处，然后又被泳池里粼粼的水面波过。

“景吾这么喜欢我吗，下面的小嘴咬得这么紧。”手冢恶趣味地轻咬着她的耳尖吹气，腰腹慢慢地收力，好不容易才将性器完完全全地插进了迹部的体内。被嫩肉紧紧缠绕挤压的快感实在是过于强烈，手冢缓了缓神便开始慢慢抽插起来。迹部实在是初次被如此天翻地涌般的情欲席卷，底声呜咽着就反手想推开身后的少年，结果反而被故意带着力气地顶撞了一下。

“手冢……哈……不要这么快……”少女被他操弄地浑身无力，只能趴在池壁边浅浅地喘着气。她靛蓝的泳裙卷成了一条卡在大腿处，因为趴着的姿势而下凹的细腰看着手冢国光的欲望更甚。男生的手掌抚过了腰窝处白玉一般的皮肤，只要稍稍用力，就能留下浅粉的印记。迹部伏在池壁上，乳房随着身后手冢的动作前后晃动，刚刚被指尖疼爱过的乳头反复磨蹭着光滑的砖石，身体上下同时带来的刺激太过于激烈，使得她忍不住都涌出了泪花。

手冢国光伸手抚上了迹部的翘臀，她的臀肉细腻且均匀，手感实在是美妙至极，只要手冢使点劲地捏着揉弄，马上就会留下浅浅淡淡的抓痕。眼前的场景实在是淫靡的过了头，手冢国光捏着迹部的胯让她使劲地向后拉扯，粗长的性器伴随着少女夹杂着抽泣的呻吟声一次次地破开了嫩肉操进深处，又连带着泛滥的淫水被抽了出来，然后不待她喘息，便又会冲着还未来得及闭合的小穴口狠命地挤了进去。

迹部景吾原本松松挽起的金发都被剧烈的动作折磨了散开了一大半，像水一样的散在她的肩上。手冢揽着她的腰，操得她几乎大腿根都开始有些抽搐，小穴被用力撞击的声音混杂着泳池因为他们的动作而哗啦啦泛响的水声，让本就脸皮薄的少女更是羞涩的脸红。手冢国光在最后射出去的前一瞬间，俯身咬上了迹部圆润小巧的肩头，听着身下少女带了哭腔的低叫，将微凉的精液尽数射进了她的体内深处。

“我爱你。”他轻轻舔了舔刚刚自己留下的齿痕，却在下一刻被侧过头的少女主动吻过了双唇。

“我也是，国光。”


End file.
